craftsmenandchimerasfandomcom-20200214-history
Jek Litho
Jek Litho is a human with plain skin, brown hair, and brown eyes. His appearance lacks any distinct features aside from the eerie "forgettableness" of his physical being inherent in such a plain looking person. Early life Jek was born as the son of the king to the very small keep of Lithone. During the warmest part of his thirteenth summer, Lithone was subjugated by the greater neighboring kingdom. Within a year of the subjugation, the greater king sent an assassin to Jek's home to slay his parents over some variety of political altercation. One of the greater king's nobles was placed as ruler of Lithone. The greater king admitted Jek as squire to a knight of his King's Guard, priming Jek to later join the Guard and therefore forfeit his privilege to rule Lithone. As squire, Jek learned many defensive fighting techniques as well as proficiency with a bow. Over time, however, the knight -- whom Jek trusted greatly -- grew distaste for the flourishing squire, and believed it would be base to allow a Lithoan offspring to join the Knight's Guard. Betrayal The knight manipulated Jek into believing in a fictitious coup, which only Jek himself could complete. Jek’s task was to slay the king with a short sword in front of his court, signaling the beginning of the coup. The knight secretly plotted to expose Jek moments before the assassination, leading to his demise. In preparation, Jek began to obsess over regicide and researched royal assassinations extensively. Eventually this research led him to a book from the time before the plague about the god of disorder, and the assassin-to-be learned of an order of assassins whose equipment were empowered by the spilling of royal blood as an offering to the god. Intending to empower his own short sword, Jek whispered a prayer to the god of disorder before driving the weapon through his own royal hand. The weapon slid out, covered in blood, but nothing but a scream and searing pain marked the penetration. Regicide In the dead of Jek's eighteenth winter, and the day of the fictitious coup, Jek readied himself in the halls behind the king's court. Unbeknownst to Jek, the king had not shown up for court that day. Anticipating a diplomatic visit from a rival kingdom, in which he would be prompted to forfeit a failing war for a cause he believed in strongly, the king spent time to himself that day in contemplation. It is because of this that Jek found the king walking alone in the hall. Jek approaches the king and the sword slices through him like butter. Elation. Jek leaves the king, with his sword still inserted. He runs into the court, yelling "THE KING IS DEAD!". The court falls into a hush of disbelief... Jek searches around the room frantically for the members coup. He makes eye contact with the knight. Between the two of them, four very wide eyes. Jek runs back into the hall and withdraws his sword. The king, despite being very dead, bares no wound. The short sword is covered in blood. Jek flees. Rumors spread of the cause of the king's death. From belly ache to heavenly smite, no one suspected an assassin; no-one looks for Jek except the knight. Abilities Equipment Jek Litho Jek Litho Category:Outdated